


When alone...

by idol_camus



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idol_camus/pseuds/idol_camus
Summary: Tokiya is alone in his dorm - Reiji and Otoya have left for food.So Tokiya does what any teenage boy would do.(Well, maybe not any teenage boy.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am... so sorry, I've never written masturbation before so this will probably be trash.  
> Anyways, apologies for the poor length, but I hope this is okay~!
> 
> ~ Lily ~

Finally, Tokiya was alone.  
His roommates, Reiji and Otoya, had offered for him to come to get dinner with them, but he kindly refused - stating he was busy with work.  
He was free to do what he wanted.  
Two hours.  
Reaching into a secret compartment of his desk, he fumbled for a magazine, before loosening his jeans and freeing his throbbing member from his boxers. As he turned the page, he began to stroke and threw his head back in pleasure.  
Oh god, that felt good.  
Since he was living with Reiji and Otoya, the bluenette had barely any time to himself, so being able to touch himself in that way was a pure luxury.  
Tokiya squeezed the head of his length, and let out a low guttural groan. Thinking of nothing else but sweet release, he bit his lip while pumping his dick furiously, trying not to let out any gasps or whines.  
He could feel himself approaching his climax and moaned loudly, the sound echoing through the room.  
"F-Fuck..."  
As the bluenette came, he heard a click, and the door opened suddenly.  
"Toki~! We brought you some foo--"  
Tokiya's eyes widened.  
"... Oh."


End file.
